Mine
by Yuki.yaoi1
Summary: Read is leading a double life and is soon spinning out of his control. Dealing with his feelings for Derek Morgan and trying to hold the nightmares at bay Find out whats in stored.. and every dark secret will be revealed in "Mine"
"A/N : So I had this in my head for a while I don't know if I should make it a one shot or story its slash reid/morgan hurt comfort fanfic. Also I've been stuck in a fog for a bit but i will be updating my Story Escape To Peace Next. Thank You For all the reviews and favorites i WILL NOT ABANDON ANY STORY OF MINE. i read all of your reviews and i am working hard on grammer and spelling errors. If You know any bad ass twilight harry potter fanfiction slash Drop them in my messages or review Thank YOU! SHort I know Forgive me ;[.

 **TEAM P.O.V :**

They had just finished a case when Morgan asked" anyone up for drinks?" he said as he smiled.

"Count us in" Emily said laughing.

" Reid you coming?" JJ asked.

" Ah no I have some things to do Tonight."he said as he waved goodbye and left out The door.

""Hey guys Reid has been leaving every Thursday when we ask him does he want to go for drinks i wonder where he goes ?"Emily said.

" Hey let's follow him" JJ said laughing.

" yeah I am curious about what pretty boy has been up to" Morgan said.

" Hey hey wait.. I was just kidding and if he finds out we were following him he won't trust us anymore." JJ said

" let's just go catch up with him and say we bumped into each other. Plus I want to know if pretty boy has some secret date." Morgan said.

" okay but don't blame me when I say I told you so." JJ said holding her hands up in surrender.

Reid got off the train and walked up to his apartment and went inside and changed his clothes "Into skinny black jeans snug at his hips and a black skin tight shirt that said "I'm Sexy Always" in the front and leather boots and a leather jacket and black eyeliner and he left out The house.

"Is that Reid ?"Hotch said taking in Reid's appearance as everyone watched Reid get into a cab and they soon began following after.

'Wow" Emily and Garcia said at the same time.

"And here I thought our Baby Genius didn't know how to dress he looks hot." Garcia said smirking.

" Duck." Morgan said as Reid got out of the taxi cab they had followed and went into a club Called " _Inferno_ "

The team got out of the car and went inside and sat at a round table. They sat looking around as waiters and waitresses passed by. Club goers dancing into the flashing lights dancers in cages. It was hot and dangerous was what ran threw the thoughts of the teams heads. Soon the lights went into center stage as a short man came out with a microphone and said

"Everyone sugar has stepped in The building! Get out here sugar!" Rounds and rounds of clapping and whistling went out as

Reid got on stage taking his coat off that had covered his body.

Showing his curvy body and a sexy shirt that showed off his belly button ring on his flat stomach and black skinny jeans that hugged all The right places.

"Everyone make some noise for sugar!"The announcer crowd started to chant and wolf whistle at Reid even more.

The lights went off and then back on and Reid had on his sexy shirt except he had on black short were male and female dancers up there with him.

"Woah who knew Reid had this appearance hidden away from us."Emily said and everyone nodded.

Morgan looked at Reid on stage and just balled his fist up.

Then The song started playing.

 _You're like ice_  
 _I-C-E, feels so nice_  
 _Scorching me, you're so hot hot (hot)_  
 _Baby your love is so hot hot (hot)_

 ** _*Reid was grinding and moving so seductively. Rubbing his hands on his chest and swing his hips slowly._**

 _Pull up, she been purring like a kitten_  
 _Cravin' your love_  
 _I've been counting on the days you been gone_  
 _A little too long, patient_  
 _Knowing exactly what it is_  
 _It lasts, time, and now_  
 _When you, come and lay between it this time_  
 _Take the ice cube (boy you know what)_

 ** _*Reid starts to dance upon another dancer on stage rolling his hips and dropped low and came back up._**

 _Sit it right below my navel_  
 _And watch what I do_  
 _And that's my favorite angle_  
 _My legs are numb now_  
 _Your loving be giving me chills_

 _You're like ice_  
 _I-C-E, feels so nice_  
 _Scorching me, you're so hot hot (hot)_  
 _Baby your love is so hot hot (hot)_

 ** _*The next thing i see boils my blood the dancer Reid was dancing with bends him over grinding slow and then turns Reid around and grips him at the waist before he could kiss him Reid turns back around and dances away as the song comes to an end._**

 ** _SONG END:_**

Morgan nearly came in his pants watching Reid dancing and moving his song ended soon and Reid went off stage.

The team watched as Reid was swarmed by a crowd of people. Morgan then got up pushing through The crowd of people when he finally got through he saw Reid shaking his ass on some guy. Morgan just got angry at The sight and pulled Reid off The guy and outside.

"Should we go out there?"Emily said after watching the whole scene.

"No Morgan has been crushing hard on Reid let them work there feelings out. Any way I'm going home bye guys"Garcia said smiling. The rest of the team went home ten minutes later.

"Morgan! Stop dragging me what the hell are you doing ?"Reid said snatching his hand away from Morgan.

"What am I doing! Your in there shaking your ass on some random guy!"Morgan said upset.

"I can if I want to Morgan in case you and The team hadn't noticed I'm gay yeah I knew you guys were following me."Reid snapped back at Morgan.

"You can't just dance on some random guy Reid."Morgan said.

"And why can't I Morgan?"Reid yelled getting in Morgans face.

Morgan pulled Reid close and said"Beacause your mine"And then he kissed Reid deeply.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER : "Reid" He took another step to me.**_

 _ **"Look we'll forget about this night okay" My heart was splitting in two and tears were on the verge of spilling from my eyes. I took a step back from him.**_

 _ **"Reid i don't wanna forget this not with you. I want you." He then came to me and pulled my chin up and we made eye contact.**_

 _ **"Derek" I whispered warning him one more time..**_

 _ **He stared at me and then kissed me so softly and passionate like two lovers would.**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE : Read Please.**

"SOOOOOO review if you like it. I love criminal minds one of my favorite shows next to cold case and law and order SVU. I'm updating Escape to peace next stay tuned. and YES I am well aware of the two version of that im revising and making errors and updates to it. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS and negative comments are deleted and ignored. i know they are not gay its called FANFICTION for a reason don't like DON'T read. I am In school so please dont be mad at these late updates exams are a beast.


End file.
